The Clubs helper
by BLondwitch13
Summary: A retelling of glee, close to the original, where a new character is introduced. Why is he so interested in the glee kids? Why does he know everything before anyone?Why is he always there? What is up with his bottomless bag? Summary kinda sucks, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! this is my first story I've done that's ever gone up, so I would really enjoy it if you could give me some constructive criticism, or deconstructive criticism, it wil all be extremly helpful!_

"What!" Said an excited Will Schuester " I can really Take over the glee club?"

He couldn't believe what Figgins was saying, he had always wanted to take over the glee club. "Yes schue, but I have one condition" Figgins replied, "A-and what would that be?" Will replied, slightly worried it wasn't something that was going to be possible. "You club has to win at sectionals, no exceptions." "O-Of course!" Will had practically attacked him afterwards with thank yous and compliments, he couldn't of been happier, he was going to get these kids to live the excitement that he remembered from his high school glee club.

He was leaving Figgins office, going over the plans for the glee club, When he ran into someone "Ahh! Sorry, are you okay" he said offering his hand to the person he had just pushed down, then he saw who he knocked down. It was a boy about 14 or 15 years old who looked like he was made of two opposite people.

He had Skin that looked like porcelain, with odd hair that was perfeclty half white ad black styled somewhat like an emo with what looked like a tiny crown defying gravity on the side of his head. He then looked up at him with one Sea blue eye and one Green one and said in a melodious voice, "Yeah sorry, I'm kinda klutz!" Getting up he collected his stuff and dusted off his purple and orange skinny jeans and his black vest with a spiraling gold tie.

"Ive gotta go!" he said, "Oh! and god job finally getting to be the glees clubs teacher like you wanted!" and before Will could reply he had left down the hall, _How'd he know, only Figgins and I knew... Oh well I guess I can ask him later . _Will thought to himself as he hurried to start the preparations for Glee Auditions.

Kinda just a prelude to it all, it was really hard to think of... I hope that it was okay!


	2. Chapter 2

_This is definitely gonna be longer than the first one, and I hope you enjoy3_

_Finally my chance to shine!_ thought an excited Rachel as she walked down to the , _I am going to be a star and outshine the rest of the- _SPLASH! Rachel couldn't believe she didn't see the jocks coming with grape slushies "HA! thats a good look for you, at least now we can't see your face!" Said one of he jocks as he high-fived his friend and he walked away. _Oh Darn! i just got these clothes _Rachel thought getting up.

"Here, do you want a hand with that?" Rachel was surprised , usually no one ever wanted to help her with getting slushied "Oh sure, follow me we will go wash it off..." she trailed off as she saw a kid that looked like he came out of a shroom induced dream. "Its okay, I have been in the girls bathroom washing peoples hair before" he said cheerfully grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of the girls bathroom.

After 15 minutes of bending over the sink and getting the juice out of her hair and eyes they were finally done. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me, its really hard to get the slushie out of my hair alone, oh uhmm actually, i don't know your name." she said slightly embarrassed "Haha, its okay Rachel my name is Kyle Nobles, and Im more than happy to help but don't you think that you should be getting to glee auditions?" He said slightly embarrassed as well.

"Oh that's right! Wait... how'd you know my name, or that i was going to glee auditions?" she said wondering if he was some kinda stalker "Hahaha, trust me i know things that others don't." he said winking his mismatched eye, "Come on ill go with you i was thinking of signing up to"

Will's POV

The auditions were great, every now and then we'd get a few weird ones but in the end Mercedes with her strong, soulful, voice, Rachel who could hit almost any note and new all songs like the back off her hand, Tina who was a little shy but could still sing, and Kurt who was the only guy he new that could hit those high of notes. There was a lot of female talent but he knew he was gonna need to get moe men to balance the sound.

_Hey isn't that the one kid I bumped into earlier? _He thought as he came up to him "Yep I am that kid, but my names Kyle, Mr. Schue" _ How did he know what i was thinking? _Then Kyle said "You know, i was thinking you needed more guys in the group, i mean if you were to say get Finn Hudson in glee im sure some more of the football guys would join! But thats a thought, anyways I gotta go Bye!" He said runningaway somehow keeping his weird hair and crown perfectly still. _Thats not a bad idea, maybe its just what Ithe club needs._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, i kinda decided to do this story a little differently, now the storys going to revolve around the Glee kids problems, which will switch every few chapters, and how the new mysterious character helps them through it._

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes said to her best friend who she just so happened to secretly crush on, sure he was a little.. "womanly" but he was always there for her. "Hmm? Oh Hey Mercedes!" Kurt said "You know Kurt, I have a feeling that we just blew Mr. Schue away at those auditions!" she said reaching her locker and opening it.

"Totally, but theres something that's been bothering me..." Mercedes stopped what she was doing and shot him a questioning look "What do you mean?" then Kurt leaned closer and said "Well, its that one guy, you know the one with the weird eyes?" Mercedes thought back and realized that he was right, She was so busy talking with Kurt that she kinda blew off paying attention to him.

"Yea so whats the problem?" she said slightly gaining more interest in this mysterious colorful guy "Well, he walked in with Rachel after what looks like her getting a free slushy facial wash, and then right after auditions he walked up to Mr. Schue and said something that left him looking kind of scared!" That left Mercedes a little stunned, "What... no, no, I'm sure that you must have gotten his look confused, I don't think that any student could scare Mr. Schue like that, hes never been scared before even when that one weirdo, Suzy pepper was crushing on him, and crushing on him hard"

"Well all I'm saying is maybe we should keep an eye on him, he could be a problem for our glee club, if he can scare Schue like that., I wonder what else he can do?" Kurt said getting his things out of his own locker "Well I have got to go to that brutish class called P.E., see ya." said Kurt sauntering away sadly thinking of a way to get out of P.E. , _Well that new kid isn't priority number one my list, number one is-_ "Kurt right?" "AAHHH!" screaming Mercedes

Mercedes turned around,ready to beat down the fool that scared her, then she saw a pair of blue and green eyes looking at her through white and black hair "Ohh, sorry I didn't think that I would scare you..!" he said, "I-Its fine, i just wasn't expecting someone to finish that thought... wait, How the hell did you know what I was thinking, And aren't you the guy from Auditions who came in with Rachel?" She said slighty taken aback by who cute he actually was.

"Haha to answer your questions, yes I was with Rachel, and I don't believe we have been properly introduced, I am Kyle, and I'm the Glee club's unofficial helper!" He said while walking with Mercedes to Spanish, which they both incidentally had "Well, okay then, I am Mercedes, the best damn singer in Glee, and you still haven't answered my first question." She said finally reaching the classroom "Oh... well you see, i just happen to know things, but how I do is a secret, and I have to warn you, you and Kurt won't happen I'm sorry." He said with such sadness "WOAH! First of all you-" Before she could even finish the sentence Mr. Schue came in and started the class. _Oh, this isn't finished she thought, i will get him to tell me why!_

_I hope that you liked it, this is only the first part to Mercedes Problem, I hope there will be two more._


End file.
